


The Jealous Wolf

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Animalistic, Attraction, Betrayal, Dominance, F/M, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Nightmares, Submission, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke meets Fenris for the first time, causing immediate attraction.<br/>What will happen on that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rebound?

**Author's Note:**

> More or less a smut story xD  
> A lot of dialogue from the actual game. Had a different font for Sandal, but it didn't transfer across.

His claw-like armoured hand ripped into the slave hunters chest as the strangers lyrium-burned tattoos glistened and glimmered. Velore Hawke swallowed as she admired his dark elven figure in the moonlight. This was her first time meeting this broody elf, yet she was instantly drawn to him.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her, as she realised that her mouth was agape. “Can you teach me how to do that?” Hawke asked the elf, successfully hiding how flustered she was feeling.

“Not unless you have lyrium seared into your flesh.” The elf replied with a scowl. Hawke cocked an eyebrow. The stranger gathered his composure, “I apologise. My name is Fenris, these men were Imperial bounty hunters, seeking to recover a Magisters lost property. Namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone.”

“Well, lucky we were here to save the day.” Hawke joked with a playful wink and an awkward rub of her neck. Fenris cracked a small smile. This made her heart flutter even more. “So, you were a slave?”

“No longer. These marking have served me well. Without them, I would still be one.” Fenris replied, looking at his hands.

“If they were really trying to recapture you, then I am happy to have helped. Although, you didn’t need to lie.” Hawke pouted, the mistrust for a stranger obvious.

“That remains to be seen.” Fenris snorts with contempt, squatting to rifle through the dead man’s pockets. “It’s as I thought, my former master accompanied them to the city. I must confront him, but I need your help. He is staying at a mansion in Hightown, meet me there.”

“I’m guessing you intend to do more than talk, yet if it means fighting more slavers… I’m in!” She replies with a whoop and a maniacal grin. Varric lets out a chortle from behind her.

“I will find a way to repay you, I swear it.” Fenris vows, turning his back to her.

“Mmm.” Hawke hums as she licks her lips slightly, her grin changing to a devilish one. She eyes his body up and down, picturing herself tracing her fingers along his etchings. “I can think of a few ways.” She mumbles under her breath.

*

“Denarius is gone.” Fenris sighs, “I… need some air. I’m sure he left valuables, take them if you wish.”

Hawke leaves her party and follows Fenris outside. A cool breeze ruffles her raven black pixie cut.

“I noticed a member of your party casting spells. You harbour a viper in your midst.” Leaning on the wall of the mansion, Fenris turns his head towards her.

“Anders? He’s a healer!”

“Even the mages with best intentions can fall to temptation.” He remarks with glower, standing straight and uncrossing his arms.

“Hmmm… Not only mages can fall to temptation, you know.” Hawke smiles seductively, sidling over to where Fenris stands.

Fenris chuckles then clears his throat, looking away from Hawkes low cut leather armour.

 “Are you going to have a problem with my companions?” Hawke questions, brow slightly furrowed.

“I will watch them carefully when travelling together, I can promise no more.” Fenris replies, his gaze returning to Hawke.

“Will your eyes only be watching them?” Hawke presses, sticking her chest out and leaning slightly toward him, the daggers secured on her back clang slightly as their blades touch.

“They may wander from time to time, to more… enjoyable things.” His husky voice taking a more amused tone.

“Is that so?” Hawke grins, placing a hand on his armoured chest and sliding it downward. She stops only when she reaches his belt, pulling her hand away and twirling around. Looking back over her shoulder, she gives another impish grin and winks. “Want to get to know each other better? I do enjoy listening to you talk.”

*

The Hanged Man was rowdy as always, as Hawke and Fenris stride in. Waving slightly to the mage sitting at a nearby table, Hawke orders a few drinks as Fenris takes his seat.

“I don’t know why you insist on travelling with him.” Fenris mumbles, glaring disgusted daggers at the blonde mages back.

“Anders is a friend. Not all mages are like Denarius, not all use blood magic.”

Catching his name, the mages ears prick up. He knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he cannot seem to help himself.

Fenris snorts with contempt once again, seemingly his favourite reply. “My problems are not yours,” he mumbles, deciding to shut her out and push her away.

“I may be able to help with your problems…” Hawke remarks, shifting her hand from around her mug of ale and sliding it over the cool armour of Fenris’ arm. “…Or give you a few more.”

Fenris chuckles “Only a few?”

“Or a lot,” she adds, smiling alluringly. Her amethyst ringed, turquoise eyes shone with mischief.

“You are a beautiful woman, Hawke. Is there no one else who has your attention?”

The eavesdropping Anders holds his breath as he listens for the answer he so desperately wants to hear.

“Am I talking to anyone else?” Hawke quips, looking around the tavern in an overdramatised way.

Anders slumps dejectedly.

“I’m an escaped elf slave, living in a borrowed mansion… none of those things bother you?” Fenris inquires, looking for certainty in Hawkes clear eyes.

“Why would they?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow, “The mansion is wonderful, could do with a touch of redecorating - preferably not with the red of wine from the bottles you smash against the wall. As for the slave thing…” Hawke leans forward to whisper into Fenris’ pointy ear, her hot breath teasing him. “You can have me on my knees, bound, and I can call you master.”

Fenris’ mouth twitches. “Ah… ahem… it’s tempting… I’ll have to consider it. I…have never allowed anyone too close. But you are unlike any woman I have ever met.”

“So… is that a yes?”

“I’ll see you at the house.” Fenris leaves the Tavern first, heading to Hawkes estate.

Hawke stands quickly, only to be pulled into some shadows. “Anders?”

“I know it isn’t my place to criticise, but are you sure about Fenris? He seems less a man to me than a wild dog.”

“ _I hope so._ ” Hawke thinks, a perverted grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Anders narrows his eyes.

“Oh, well then, he will be a good friend for my Mabari.” She giggles as she pokes her tongue out at Anders, an innocent and playful look crossing over her once shadowed face.

Maybe he just imagined that grin, wishing she would look at him in that seductive way.

 “It’s not polite to listen in on others conversations, you know.” She answers once again, face changing to serious and shaking his arms off her.

“He has let one bad experience colour his whole world. Surely you want someone more open minded?”

*Snrk* Hawke sniggers, trying to suppress the laughter bubbling up in that ‘pot calling the kettle black’ sort of way. “Like you, perhaps?” She manages with a crooked grin, eyebrow raised in humour.

*

Hours pass and a certain elf has made no appearance in the quiet household.

“I guess Fenris is a no show.” Sighs Hawke, lounging in her Viscounts robe.

“Enchantment?” Sandal approaches her, trying to cheer her up.

Hawke laughs slightly. “No Sandal. No enchantment right now… thank you though.” She pats his head, whilst sipping from a goblet.

“Messere, I believe it is time to turn in.”

“Hm? Oh, yes, you and Sandal can go ahead Bodahn.”

Bodahn sends Hawke a pitied smile before leaving, “I’m sure he will turn up, Messere.”

*

Hawkes eyes flutter open. She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but her head hurt as she scanned the table. On it she saw her goblet tipped on its side and many a bottle of wine. Swaying slightly as she stood, Hawke randomly glanced over the landing. She saw her Mabari soundly asleep near the fireplace and a lone figure sitting on one of the benches. Suddenly sober, she rushed down the stairs.

“Fenris!” Hawke stopped still when she saw the sombre expression clouding his face.

“I had received word that I have a sister.” He paused, the darkness and anger in his expression deepening.

“What…?” She was going to ask if he was serious, but she knew Fenris was not one for jokes.

“Hadriana gave me the information in exchange for her life.” He grins, fangs shining in the torches light. “After, I crushed the bitch’s heart.”

 She won’t lie, this side of Fenris was interesting to her and it sent a heat through her body – yet she realised she should probably try to calm him down for his own sake, rather than goad him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Hawke softens her voice.

“No I don’t want to talk about it! Even if I found my sister, who knows what the Magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that it doesn’t spoil?” Fenris snorts with derision.

“Well… you.”

“Me? Me?! Look at me!” Fenris roars with self-deprecation, purposely knocking over and shattering one of the large vases in the foyer.

Hawke crosses one arm over the other. “My my, aren’t you always the angry one, Little Wolf.” She jabs with the slight anger of having her property destroyed. Fenris’ lyrium tattoos glow, as he spins and slams Hawke to the wall, pinning her arms roughly above her head with only one of his own. She gasps in surprise.

“I’ll show you a wolf.” Fenris snarls in a deep, gravelly voice, forcing his lips upon hers. Their tongues entwine in a passionate kiss, as his free hand travels up her thigh. His armoured claw digs into Hawkes buttocks as he grasps her firm cheek. She inhales sharply through her nose, chest rising and pressing against Fenris’ armour. A whimpering moan escapes her lips as he breaks the kiss briefly to look at her expression.

Hawkes eyes are begging, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy. Fenris hooks a finger into the strap of her underwear and begins pulling them down slowly, the armoured claw scratching the length of her thigh. She quivers in response, somehow managing to gurgle out the words “bedroom.”

Fenris easily strips off his heavy armour, littering it over the mansion floor - a trail of breadcrumbs entering Hawkes chambers. Impatiently, he pushes Hawke toward the bed. She lands face down on the silken sheets, her legs bent at her knees. Before she can move, Fenris’ arms entrap her on either side. Starting at her feet, he paws and walks his hands and knees further up the mattress. His now bare chest rubbing against the velvet of her gown.

The wolf has caught his prey, yet he wants to play before he devours her.

Hovering over the back of this strong woman, Fenris licks his lips as he breathes his hot breath down her neck. He slides her gown off one of her shoulders, exposing the pale alabaster underneath. His tongue glides over her smooth skin, causing it to prickle in goosebumps. Hawke exhales a long and deep sigh, tinged with pleasure. This was not good enough, he needed her screaming his name. A wild lascivious feeling wells deep inside, his eyes gleaming like an alpha wolf catching the scent of a bitch in heat. He rips her gown off in one quick motion, throwing it behind him. Staring down at her naked figure, his body returns to hers once again. His tongue slides down her spine, as one hand maps her back. His length stiffens, as it presses against her with every move he makes. Feeling the skin on skin and the throbbing of Fenris’ erection, Hawke bites her lip and lets loose a small moan. Her hips and buttocks arch up naturally in primal instinct, as her hands grip the sheets tightly. Seeing this, Fenris knows that she is ready for him. It’s time to show no mercy.

Without knowing what happened, Hawke finds herself on her back. Her view of the ceiling is obstructed by a feral looking Fenris hovering over her on all fours. His green eyes seem to have a lustful fire as he stares down at her naked body. Hawkes arms reach up to circle around Fenris’ neck.

No. He is not going to make love to her, he is going to take her like a beast.

Thinking this, Fenris grits his teeth. The anger and lust, swirling inside, all but consuming him. Fenris roughly pushes her shoulders onto the fluffy down pillow, making her arms release him. He rips her expensive sheets, tying strips around her wrists and attaching them to the pillars of the bed.

“Better.” A husky voice reverberates above her head.

Hawke swallows as she sees his tattooed toned chest in front of her face and feels his well-proportioned length pressing between her breasts. She wants to kiss him so badly. To taste him. She is the slave now, to the wolves whims, and she knew that master will not allow it.

Dragging his teeth across her chest, Fenris nips at her skin - biting her once, twice, three times.

Hawke moans loudly, the mixture of pleasure and pain exciting her beyond belief. She could feel her loins moisten as Fenris worked his lips, tongue, and teeth down the centre of her body whilst his rough hands ran down the silhouette. Arching her back and clenching her thighs together, she pulled at her bindings. She needed to touch him.

Fenris’ hands stop on Hawkes hips. He could see the slight glistening of moisture around her folds. Man was she wet. Grinning at this image, he breathes in her scent, his pupils dilating. She is most definitely in heat, and she wants it – him – bad. This thought makes his erection throb. _Patience. Just a little more power_.

One hand slides down, making Hawke twitch. Fenris pushes her folds apart with two of his fingers, pausing, teasing her. She holds her breath with anticipation. She is completely under his control. Not once has she complained, yet she is not yet screaming his name. His tongue slowly touches her sensitive spot. Her muscles tense and she inhales sharply. _This is a nice reaction_. He was going to go slow but he could feel his control ebbing, possibly from the high of her musk. He begins, his tongue feverishly polishing her pearl.

“Nngh, Fenris…” Hawke moans, biting her lip hard. She couldn’t even play with her breasts, the only option was to lay there bare.

 _Yes. That’s a start_. He thinks as he feels her writhe and wriggle in his grasp, unable to break free. Her hips begin to grind against his head. He was not going to allow movement, he had decided, using his hands to forcefully hold down her thighs as his tongue swirled. He could hear her whimper and moan, feeling like he would explode just from the sounds she was making for him. Her voice began to rise, as she was about to climax. Her toes curled as she shouted his name.

Fenris enjoyed watching this strong woman turn to putty in his hands. He grinned against her as she exhaled a long breath. He began to lap up her juice like a starving mongrel, causing her to inhale sharply once again. He was not done with her yet. _More_. He needed to hear his name more. Releasing her thighs, he once again hovers over her. His hands don’t relent as he yanks her head towards him, making Hawke taste herself in his mouth. Continuing the wild kiss, he mounts her, sliding his hard, throbbing, and slick length into her lubricated opening.  They grunt simultaneously as he enters her.

_He will not be gentle. She will beg for mercy, but he will not give it._

Placing either hand on the headboard beside her head, Fenris begins thrusting. Hard, fast, and deep. Hawke finally becomes very vocal, moaning loudly and screaming his name, over and over. _Yes. This is what he wanted_. This spurs him on as he pumps faster, a moaning growl filling his throat. He can feel her insides starting to tighten around him, as he himself feels close to coming. Howling like a wolf at the full moon, he releases his seed inside her.

*

Hawke awakes to find a naked Fenris standing over her bed. Confused, she props herself up onto one elbow and looks past his white bangs into the shadows the hair is creating. His lyrium tattoos glow, illuminating his face and features. Hawke sees tears and unquenchable anger in his emerald green eyes as he leans towards her, one lyrium marked hand on the pillow by her head.

“Fenris?” Hawke asks, eyes still bleary from sleep.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers in a pain staked voice.

“Gnrk!” A searing, agonising pain spreads across her chest. Something warm and sticky drips down her stomach, liquid pooling in her navel. Hawke shifts her eyes down and sees a glowing arm protruding out from between her breasts. Wide awake now, her questioning eyes move back up to Fenris. She goes to talk, but only coughs up globs of blood.

Hawkes eyes shoot open. Waking for real this time, her eyes dart to the bed next to her. Fenris is not there. Her eyes begin to scan the room for him, as she tries to control her laboured and panicked breathing – the remnants of the terrible dream still lingering. Hawke sighs with relief, as she finds Fenris dressed and staring into the fireplace.

“Was it that bad?” She jokes, still feeling uneasy, knowing that that was most definitely not the case.

His shoulders twitch in response, not expecting her to be awake quite so soon. Keeping his eyes on the flickering flames, he opens his mouth to speak. “It was better than anything I could’ve dreamed… I began to remember my life from before…”

“Not during, I hope.” Hawke retorts, putting on a pretend playful tone. Her heart is still safely in her chest, yet thudding uncontrollably.

Fenris chuckles a little at her joke, then sighs. “Just flashes…this is too much, too fast. I can’t do this.

“But you-

“I’m sorry, I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy, just for a little while. Forgive me.” Fenris walks out

Hawke sighs sadly as she watches the retreating figure. There is a cracking noise from behind her head. “And I broke my bed.” She mumbles, wrinkling her nose.

*

Being left with her thoughts, Hawkes mood sours. She has not left her estate for a day or so, and her meals had consisted of only grapes. Pressed grapes. Pressed fermented grapes. Wine.

As she drinks, she is reminded of a conversation she once had with Isabella and Merrill on a girls night out in The Hanged Man.

“Isabella, you joke and sleep with anything that moves. I was just wondering, have you ever been in love?”

Isabella spits out her drink. “Shit, we aren’t going to get serious, are we?”

“I’m quite curious too. I’ve only ever known the love of my clan.” Merrill chirps.

“Kitten, love is subjective. If a man gets you down, make him jealous!”

Hawke sighs with a mixture of laughter. “How do you do it Isabella?”

“Well, love, a good grinding always cheers me up.”

“That’s not what I mean, quit dodging the question.”

“Let’s just say, it didn’t last long.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Merrill covers her mouth with her hand.

“I found a rebound. And man, could he bound.”

“Oh Isabella….” Hawke shakes her head with a chuckle.

“What’s a rebound?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Isabella replies to Merrill, chugging back her ale.

 

A rebound? She couldn’t possibly. Hawke shakes her head dismissively. “Although, I could do with a drinking companion.”


	2. The Lovers 3 Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke finds comfort in a friend... and perhaps more.

There was a loud knock on the clinic door. “Who could be here this late at night?” Anders wonders aloud as he crosses the room, opening the door. His eyes widen in disbelief as Hawke is standing in front of him, in only her Viscount dressing gown, an embarrassed crooked smile on her lips.

“I was hoping for some company… I brought drinks!”

“What happened?” he asked, seeing past the mask of her smiling face. Concern gripped him as he noticed the dark circles under her red, puffy eyes.

“Not a thing!” She laughed cheerfully, waving her free hand. She knew she couldn’t lie to him. He always sees right through her. Was it because of Justice? She wasn’t sure, but she thought she would try regardless.

“Hawke.” His stern tone echoed in the empty streets.

“After we…” she paused. “…well, Fenris left me.” Hawkes voice broke as her lip began to quiver slightly. He could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. Anders ushered her into the clinic, turning out the lantern that hang to the right of the door - showing that the doctor was no longer in. He sat her down and began softly patting her back, not letting on to the anger he felt for Fenris for making such a remarkable woman cry. He hated seeing her like this. The soft touch of his comforting hand caused tears to well up into her eyes and with each blink, a trail of salted water would stain her cheeks. Without being able to control himself, Anders pulled Hawke into a tight embrace.

“He didn’t deserve you. Such a strong, beautiful, and capable woman.” He whispered as he stroked her hair.

“You’re just saying that.” She sniffled, burrowing her face into his surprisingly strong chest.

“I’m not.” Anders answered defiantly. Hawke raised her misty eyes, thinking the strong voice was Justice. “I’ve always loved…” his voice softens and trails off as he notices her gaze. Turning his head away and blushing slightly, he cleared his throat.

Her eyes widen as the realisation crosses her that he had always cared about her, yet she had put him in the friend zone. “It’s you… it’s always been you, hasn’t it?” She whispered up to him.

“No, I-” His reply was cut short as Hawke pulls on the fur around his neck, crashing his lips to hers. Anders mind goes a million miles a minute. The woman whom he had loved since the first meeting, was kissing him. He felt like he was floating, he was so happy… yet he could not ignore the fact that she was vulnerable right now and this isn’t right. “Hawke.” He breathed out slowly, as she pulled away, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Keeping eye contact, Hawke undid the tie from around her dressing gown. It slid off her smooth alabaster skin and onto the floor. She grinned at Anders wickedly. Anders swallowed, eyes roaming over her body. He had often pictured her naked when he was alone, but what he pictured could not compare to what was standing in front of him right now.

Hawke sidles up to Anders once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. His body stiffens from the shock of having a naked woman, much less Hawke, push up against him. “Is this really what you want?” He asks, wanting confirmation before allowing himself to believe this wasn’t a dream.

Hawke uses her body weight, as she pushes the grown man onto the clinic bed. She straddles the robed mage, before leaning down towards his ear “Anders, make me forget all about Fenris” she whispers in a husky voice, nibbling playfully on his lobe. She could feel the bulge of his excitement beneath the cloth under her buttocks. There was a faint blue light and before she knew what was happening, Hawke was on her back, being roughly pinned down by her shoulders. She looked up in surprise. Anders was now Justice.

“I guess Fenris is a trigger word for you, huh? Good to know.”

“ **I do not approve of his obsession for you, you are a distraction.** ” Justice replied, staring down Hawke.

Hawke stifles a chuckle. “ _It may be Justice, but Anders body betrays him_.” she concludes, feeling his length pressing into her thigh. “If you are the embodiment of right and wrong, how do you justify keeping a man from what he wants?” Hawke asked the glowing figure whom was possessing Anders. There was a long pause as Justice looked into the eyes glaring up at him, seemingly mulling over her words. Two strong hands grab Hawkes head and yanks her into a passionate kiss.

“ _Did Justice just kiss me_?!” She screams internally, eyes wide. This she was not expecting.

Mid kiss Anders stops glowing. He pulls back with a start, then smiles shyly. “I guess he’s okay with it.” He laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, keeping himself propped up with the other. He was acting coy and cute. So different to Fenris.

Hawke wasn’t sure if it were the high of the alcohol, the lack of sleep, the kindness, the blushing, or the love in his eyes, but it turned her on. Using one hand, Hawke pulls Blondie into a passionate kiss. She bites his lower lip and slides her tongue into his warm mouth, finding and fighting his. Anders moans deep in his throat as he struggles to gasp for air. Hawkes other hand slides stealthily into his robe. He doesn’t feel her cold fingertips until they invade his smallclothes, her cool hand wrapping around his throbbing length.

“Maker’s breath!” He half moans/half cries, feeling Hawke pumping her fist slowly.

Hawke feels a small amount of sticky liquid trickle down the back of her fingers. Withdrawing her hand, she brings it up to her mouth and seductively licks away the gleaming trail. Anders watches this motion, lust building, heart thudding. No, he won’t be rough. He treasures her and values her too much to treat her like a sex object. But man, is it taking all of his control not to pounce on her like a hungry feline ambushing an unaware mouse.

“Take off your clothes.” Hawkes voice had dropped an octave, commanding carnal desire.

Anders quickly disrobed, if this was a dream – he most certainly did not want to wake. Seeing his surprisingly taut body, Hawke grins like she has a desire demon in her, and beckons him with a curled finger. Pointing to the side of the bed, Anders sits as instructed. His eyes close in pleasure as he feels Hawkes smooth hands run over his chest, her hot breath in his ear.

“Anders…” She whispers in a moan.

_Yes. He had always wanted to hear her say his name like that._

She glances over his shoulder to see his length slowly rise higher, his muscles clenching. Hawke grins. She knew that he was being a good boy for her, restraining himself, wanting to treat her right. She discovered that her new favourite game was teasing him.

Hawke stands from the bed and circles in front of Anders. Her pert breasts are in his face as she wraps her arms around his neck. One hand slides slowly down to his chest, the other grips his small pigtail. She pulls his hair down, forcing his head up with a yelp. She bites her lip as she sees his adam apple bob with his swallowing. Spreading her legs, she crawls on top of his lap, placing one knee on the mattress either side of him. Crashing her lips to his, his warm arms wrap around her, his hands running up her back and down again. He pulls her closer to him, feeling her hardened nipples against his chest and her heat pressing down on his well-endowed length. Tongues entangling and hands roaming, Hawke begins to slowly grind against him. His length pulsates with each movement as their breathing becomes laboured. This was not going to be how it ended, Hawke grins against his lips with an evil glint in her eye.  

Hawke breaks the sultry kiss, pulling at Anders bottom lip with her teeth. Her lips relent for only a moment, before travelling down his heavily stubbled chin and neck, getting lower with every peck and glide of her tongue. Her fingernails scratch down his back, causing Anders to gasp and moan. He was never one for punishment, but when it was Hawke, how could he not enjoy every minute of it?

Losing himself in the immense pleasure, he did not realise Hawke was already kissing below his navel. His body jolted as he felt her tongue travel up his shaft. He hisses in pleasure as he feels her mouth wrap around him, her tongue teasingly flicking the eye every now again. The taste of salt spreads quickly throughout her mouth, as she feels his hands move to her head. He wants to be gentle, but with his dream woman slurping and sucking him hard, he can’t help but grip handfuls of her onyx hair in his fists.

Her cold hands keep his muscled legs apart, pushing with each head movement. Anders arches backwards, thrusting into her mouth. Hawke lets out a small growl in protest, her throat vibrating on his length. She was not going to let him climax here, she wanted her fun too.

Anders lets out a whimper as Hawke moves to stand up. He looks down to see a string of glistening spittle attaching his length to her mouth, her eyes staring up at him. Maker, was that a wonderful sight. He squeezes her shoulders tightly, arousal still engorging him. Agilely knocking his arms away, Hawke pushes him roughly backwards, onto the mattress of the clinics bed. Without hesitation, she mounts him, easing herself slowly down onto his erected staff. Moaning loudly, he pulls her forward, his large hands encircling her breasts, massaging and kneading her tender flesh. Breathing heavily, Hawke grinds her pelvis against his. Her body is dotted with the dew of sweat. All is quiet in the clinic, only their laboured breathing and impassioned moans can be heard in the large semi-enclosed room.

Anders hands pull her hips in rhythm, faster and faster. He was restraining himself, wanting her to release before he. She was close, but something was missing. She couldn’t quite make it over the edge.

“ **Come for me, Hawke**.” A booming voice commands, exiting from Anders lips.

Yes. She needed to be dominated. That was what was missing. She let herself go, her voice rising in pitch as she screamed out Anders’ name, her insides clenching around his. This caused Anders to explode. It excited him to hear his name spilling from the woman he loved, and even though they had just finished, he could feel himself growing again.

Hawke collapses next to Anders, chest heaving and covered in sweat. His hands creep towards her, tracing fingers up her thigh.

“Mmm Anders…” Hawke moans.

“I don’t think you realise what that does to me, my dear.”

“Wait.” Hawke stops Anders fingers, before they reach her folds. “Let me catch my breath a bit, then I’ll be ready.”

There is a moment’s silence, as Hawke recalls what just happened.

“Wait… did Justice just-”

“ **You needed to be coerced.** ”

*

Many years pass. Anders is now living with Hawke in her estate, Hawke herself happily works at being Viscount, taking the odd night assassin job and adventure. That night, however, Aveline had approached Hawke, asking for a favour. The request was simple. Take her patrol route in Lowtown, whilst she and Donnic have a night off to enjoy each other’s company. Hawke readily agreed. They hadn’t had a night to themselves since the Qunari made an appearance, and that was many a year ago.

Isabella, Anders, Varric, and Hawke traipse around in the dead of night, stopping briefly to check in each shady alley. After a long night of nothing spectacular happening, the party began to head towards the tavern for a drink. Hawke was lagging behind, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. There was a clatter from the alley to her left. Equipping her daggers silently, she squinted into the darkness. A familiar figure steps into the moonlight.

“Fenris?!”

Hawkes loud gasp echoes throughout the silent streets and into the ears of her party members. Anders spins around, his robe billowing. Anger fills every inch of his being, but for Hawkes sake, he doesn’t attack. _She needs this closure._ He tells himself, gritting his teeth.

“Hawke.” Fenris nods with a straight-laced smile.

A dull thwack resounds, causing the party to stare in disbelief.

Hawkes weapons are on the floor, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Fenris is rubbing his reddened cheek.

“I deserved that.” He mutters, spitting blood onto the cold, hard stone.

“Yes. You did.” Hawke snarls with a sneer.

“Blondie, do something.” Varric presses Anders.

“No, I don’t think I want to.”

“Look at it this way, they may fight a while and even get close to killing each other. But what if all this pent up frustration causes them to do something other than fighting, if you catch my drift.”

“Oooh, right here in the street! Kinky.” Isabella adds, smirking.

In a blink of an eye Anders is standing in front of Hawke, his hands resting on her shoulders. Her glare still passing him, staring daggers at the elf.

“Look at me,” he whispers, tilting her chin up softly. Hawke finally raises her eyes to meet his. “Dear, he isn’t worth it.” Her face relaxes into a soft smile.

There is a low growl from behind them.

“You… and… him?!” Fenris snaps, glowing and rushing Anders. Hawke steps in front of him, arms spread wide. Fenris stops dead. He will not harm her, even if she is protecting that despicable cur.

“It’s been three years, Fenris.” Hawke sighs. “Not once did you try to contact me to explain what had happened. Did you assume you could just walk back into my life like ‘Honey, I’m home’ and for everything to be the same? Things change.”

“But with this… this mage?!”

The nightmare she had had the night Fenris had left, flitted across her memory. “ _Was it a premonition_?” She wonders, as she finds herself raising her voice. “Why should I trust you again?!” Hawke shouts in anger, ignoring him, tears threatening to spill over.

“This is getting out of order.” Varric mumbles.

Isabella runs up, grabbing Hawke by the waist. “I believe it’s time for a drink, love.” She laughs awkwardly, spinning Hawke around to face her.

“Isabella, now is not the time.” Hawke growls through gritted teeth.

“Now is exactly the time. Come on! I’m buying.” Isabella shoots Varric a look before dragging Hawke away to The Hanged Man.

“Nothing is going to keep me from you!” Fenris yells after Hawke.

Making sure Hawke is safely in the tavern, Anders steps forward. “I must thank you for sending Hawke into my arms, Fenris.” Anders smirks. “She never would have left you otherwise.”

Fenris lets loose a low growl as he launches himself at Anders. Anders glows blue as Justice breaches the surface – protecting his vessel, sending Fenris flying into a nearby wall. The glowing subsides as Anders approaches Fenris with slow, deliberate and calculating steps.

“If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you.” Fenris growled like his namesake, spitting a mix of blood and spittle at Anders feet.

Varric steps between them. “Alright, that’s enough testosterone for one evening. Let’s all get a drink at The Hanged Man. Hawke should be completely drunk by now, hopefully not making out with Isabella again.”

*

Days pass and although there is still lingering tension, Hawke and Fenris are now on speaking terms.

“Hawke. May I have a word?” Fenris sends Anders a glare, “alone?”

Hawke glances at Anders, then steps beside him, pulling him close. “No. Whatever it is, you can say it in front of Anders.”

Anders lowers his gaze to Hawke, his hand running through her soft black hair. “Go ahead, my dear. I have an appointment with Isabella.” He leans down to whisper in her ear, “she has that rash again.” Hawke giggles.

Fenris scowls.

”I’ll see you tonight?” He asks, standing straight and tilting her chin up to give her a sweet kiss. He passes Fenris on the way out, a smug and triumphant smile playing on his lips.

Waiting till Anders had left, Fenris sighs. “In the three years I was away… I found my sister. I didn’t tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana’s information. Everything she said was true. I had to send her enough coin to persuade her to meet me, and now she’s here! Come with me Hawke, I need you there when I meet her.”

“…I don’t know, Fenris…”

“It would mean a lot to me, that’s all I’ll ask.”

It’s true, she missed him. She also missed his rough touch. Anders was too gentle, treating her like a doll that could easily break. The only upside, that she could see, was that when she slept with Anders, she felt as though she was also sleeping with Justice.

“Okay.” Hawke agreed reluctantly, “Let’s go.”

*

Anders had been noticing the stolen looks between Hawke and Fenris since the night he returned. He knew she had helped Fenris with his sister, but as he was not there, he had no idea of knowing what had happened. It had come apparent, however, that they had become closer. At first Anders thought it was just Fenris pining after Hawke, but as they travelled more together, he began to notice Hawke getting distracted whilst fighting, her eyes wandering to Fenris. He knew that she still loved Fenris and although she loved him too, Anders realised he couldn’t fight for the sole place in her heart. Especially after what he did.

The city of Kirkwall was in chaos. The chantry had been destroyed and the circle had fallen. Templars and mages were at war in the street, the hard stone ran red with blood.

“It was me.” Anders confesses to Hawke. There was a look of betrayal and anguish in Hawkes eyes as he admitted it was him who destroyed the Chantry, and that he lied to her to get her to help in his crusade.

“Anders, how could you?! There were innocent people in there!”

“Understand that I never meant to hurt you.”

“No, just… just, don’t.” Even when Fenris had walked out on her, it wasn’t like this. This was bad. This was unforgivable. Anders had involved others, dragging them down in his personal problems.

Fenris snarls as he sees the hurt look flicker across Hawkes face. Her eyes turn dull and lifeless, their brightness of hope, being consumed by the darkness of despair. He is not going to lose her more than he already has. Approaching the sitting Anders, his Lyrium branding begins to glow. Anders slumps forward. Fenris’ green eyes widen in shock. He sees a nullified Hawke, a cold, sharp blade glitters in her hand. Her hands and dagger drips with crimson liquid as Hawke slit the throat of the mage she once loved.

“I lost another lover and a friend tonight.” She whispers in a monotone, then adds in a self-deprecated laugh “maybe I lost him a long time ago, and didn’t even realise.”

Fenris swallowed. He was not going to let this bright, beautiful woman turn into something like this. He needed to tell her how he truly felt, and hope it saves her from the dark abyss she seemed to be falling into.

Hawke stares blankly at the dead mage on the floor. Fenris approaches her, stepping to obstruct her view. He needed her attention focused on him.

“Hawke.”

Hawke raises her head slowly. Her dead eyed stare causing a pang in Fenris’ heart.

“I cannot imagine life without you, I remember your touch like it was yesterday.” He whispers to her, his hand softly cupping her cheek. “I should’ve asked for your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now. I was a coward, I should have told you how I felt.”

Hawke blinks slowly. “If you had stayed that night, what would you have said?” Her speech was mechanical, much like the tranquil.

His fingers stroke her cheek. “Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you. If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.” Fenris sees a glimmer in Hawkes eyes, as if the spark had been relit by those words.


End file.
